


broken child, can you cry tears of joy rather than sorrow

by silenceonkey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Coping, FUK YOU, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ahah, ahah fuck you, but kinda the ccs?, jesus christ - Freeform, just let me vent in peace, look its a vent fic, not the cc's, ok, okay-, thanks., what do you want from me, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: TommyInnit always knew he was a problem child.Thomas knew that letting his grades slip would get him into trouble.Tommy should have recognized that relating most of his coping mechanisms to tech and the internet was a bad idea but-he never thought this would happen.in other words;i work on my own problems through tommy and ultimately get the comfort i need to survive one more dayWooOooooooOOoOOR in OTHER words;Tommy gets kicked out and runs to his family for help.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	broken child, can you cry tears of joy rather than sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahahhhaha
> 
> definitely not ignoring all of my other series-  
> n o p e

TommyInnit always knew he was a problem child.

Thomas knew that letting his grades slip would get him into trouble.

Tommy should have recognized that relating most of his coping mechanisms to tech and the internet was a bad idea but-

he never thought this would happen. 

He never thought his father would come in and start to unplug his PC.

“Wait- what the hell are you doing?” He shouted at his father and moved into his way, stepping in front of the set up.

He snapped his mouth shut, almost surprised with himself because- he’d just shouted at his dad. He shouldn’t have been surprised when his father just shoved him out of the way, shouting something about him being good for nothing, and a waste of their efforts.

He watched as his father recklessly threw the pc into a clothes basket and walked out with it, coming back in and walking directly up to him.

“Your phone Thomas.” He quickly handed it over, backing up as the man stormed out- slamming the door shut behind him. He jumped as the loud sound echoed through his room, leaning against the wall and then sliding down it. He wrapped his arms around himself, remaining there until he heard the telltale click of his parents door closing and the noise of a light turning off. Tommy reached into his schoolbag, pulling out a computer he’d paid for himself- they couldn’t take what wasn’t theirs. 

He pulled it open and noticed his discord notifications were going off. Quite a few people were messaging him, he could barely bring himself to read it. 

Tubbo:

No call today toomy?

Big mann

Where u at?

Wilbur:   
You okay?

You haven't messaged anywhere all day

Just wanted check on you Toms

Message me back soon

He shot them both quick messages, biting his lip.

Suddenly, the sound of a discord call coming through filled his room on full volume. 

Shit-

Shit-

Shit-!   
  


He tried to end it, but he clicked into it as he desperately tried to mute the audio. 

He got it muted and shoved the laptop under his bed, unable to hear the SBI + Tubbo group chat members joining up on the call.

He could hear though- the telltale signs of his father storming down the hall. He climbed onto the bed, leaning against the wall and pulling his thin blanket over his knees.

“What the hell was that Thomas?”

“Nothing-”

“Did you sneak another fucking device into my house?!”

“No! I wouldn’t do that,” He stood up quickly, trying to defend himself- mistake. His own father grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall. 

He hit it with a loud resounding thump, crying out and began trying to free himself.

He desperately clawed at the man's hands, swinging and beating his hands against his fathers chest- thrashing around like a mad man as he tried to free himself. Tommy shouted for friends he didn’t know could hear him- something dark began to flicker in the corner of his eyes and he fought harder. 

He felt the hand disappear, falling to his knees as tears slid onto the ground.

“Get the fuck out.” 

“It's the middle of the night-”

“Get out! I’m done taking care of you. Five fucking minutes- that’s it.” His father stormed out once again, slamming the door. He sprinted around the room, grabbing one of his larger backpacks- pulling the laptop out from under his bed. He slid it closed, shoving it into his bag. He was too busy sobbing to see he was on the call- obviously the laptop was still muted; preventing him from hearing the distressed sounds of his friends calling his name and a car engine revving loudly. He grabbed his chargers, headphones, jacket, beanie- what else did he need? His card! He fished it out from it’s spot on his desk. Tommy threw his tennis shoes on and sprinted down the stairs, unsurprised to find his phone sitting on the counter where his dad had likely thrown it to. He grabbed it, shoving it into his bag before walking into the living room- his father was standing at the door, which was wide open.

“Out. Good for nothing, waste of my money.” He spat the words like venom, slamming the door directly behind Tommy as he ran out. 

He yanked out his phone, walking in a random direction. 

His discord notifications were off the walls, the chats spammed. He noticed that everyone was on a call, joining it himself after having walked for an hour- needing to compose himself before the call.

“Hey guys. Big man TommyInnit is outside,”

“Tommy! Tommy are you alright?” Tubbo’s voice echoed through the phone and Tommy furrowed his brows, he’d been sure that he came off as genuine- how could Tubbo know something was off?

“I'm fine Big T! Whats up?”

“Tommy, where are you?” 

“Hello to you as well Wilbur, I am…” He looked around, “I don’t know where I am-..”

“Tommy. Pull up your maps and walk to the nearby McDonalds,”

“But i-”

“McDonalds child,”

“Okay okay- Tubbo are you okay?” the boy was quiet, scaring Tommy.

“I’m alright, I’m just distracted.”

“Where’s Phil and Techno? Usually Phil would be the first one on the call,”

“The two of them went to go discuss some things on a private call.” He heard an engine spped up.

“Oh, okay- I’m a good thirty minute walk from McDonalds. Wil, are you in the car?”

“Yep, Tommy- are you sure you are alright?”

“I'm doing’ very good big man,”

There were two dings of people joining the vc.

“Techno! Phil! Hello!” He kept walking, heading to the McDonalds as Wilbur had asked; he still didn't know what they knew- but he was suspicious at their concern.

“Hey Willlllllllllllll?”

“Yes child?”

“I’m sixteen you asshole!- why do you want to know where I am?”

“How much farther are you from the McDonalds Tommy?”

“It's been five minutes dick, I'm walking and jogging.”

Wilbur laughed, “Of course, of course.”

“You dodged my question,”

“I’m making sure you are safe, gremlin child.”

They joked like that for a while, Tubbo chiming in from time to time as he grew more and more tired. Eventually Tommy reached the McDonalds, just as a car sped in and parked close to the front. 

“Wil? Is that fuckin- what the hell are you doing out here?” He didn’t receive an answer, Wilbur opting to wrap him in a tight hug before drawing him back and analyzing him. Angry eyes landed on the bruised part of his neck, 

“What happened to your neck Tommy?”

“Oh- nothing, I uhm-..fell…?”

“You’re full of shit, child.” He pulled him into the hug again, deciding to wait a bit before pushing farther.

“Have you eaten problem child?”

“Yeah, of course I ‘ave big man. I told you earlier.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you have?”

He paused for a second to long, and Wilbur all but dragged him into the fast food chain.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Nothing Wil I’m-”

“Tomathy. What do you want to eat?”

“Nuggets,” He sighed,

“Fine, go like- I dunno, sit somewhere.”

“Fineee-” He walked away, scratching his neck slightly. 

Wilbur ordered a kid’s meal and a large fry before joining Tommy at a booth in the corner. 

“Here, child.” He gave Tommy the food happy meal- laughing at his small scoff that meshed with a gentle, worried laugh.

“I guess you wanna know what happened..”

“Absolutely, in fact- my mind is spinning while I'm trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for this.”

“I-..”

“However, I think we should enjoy this glorious meal first.”

“You fuckin’ dork,”

“You love me,”

“Hardly.”

“I am wounded!”

“Hah!”

They bickered like siblings, chatting about their streams and career plans- though the fact that he no longer had a PC rang dully in the back of his mind. 

“Soooo- you gonna help me pay for my gas, mr rising star?”

“I’m- I cant- im sorry Wil- i froze my card I-”

“Im kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry, sorry. I’m an adult, i'll pay for my own gas.”

“Thomas!”

“Oh fuck-”

“Thomas, my man!”

“Begone Wilson,”

“I saw you started streaming Minecraft with a bunch of old guys.”

“Mhmm…”

“You must be so lonely, only hanging out with old men!”

“Yep, mhm. Are you going to call me a nerd yet or what?”

“I don’t need to tell you what you already know,”

“To be honest; aren’t you the nerd if he’s showing up on your suggested feed?” Wilbur’s voice reminded him slightly of when the brunette had defended him from Dream during a stream gone bad for their characters. He smiled ever so slightly as he reminisced in the memory of Wilbur comforting him after they logged off- since he’d begun to cry slightly. Wilbur hadn’t understood why, but he was there nonetheless- just like he was now.

“Plus, you are the one hanging out at a McDonald’s by yourself on a Friday night.”

“I-”

“Exactly. Now as Tommy kindly stated before, begone child.”

Wilson walked away, prompting Tommy to burst into laughter.   
  


“Holy shit Wil!”

“Nobody bullies you except me,”

“You’re like my brother, big man!”

“Nooo- child! I’m gonna cryyyy!”

“Bahah! You fucking pussy!”   
  
  
Soon after they left, and once they were safely at home- Tommy had already slipped mostly into sleep. Wilbur tried to leave him alone on the couch, but before he could walk away- Tommy had practically grabbed his arm and begged “Wilby” not to leave him- a small smirk fitting on his face as Wilbur relented. Tommy fell asleep leaned up against the brunette, calm fingers gently combing his blonde hair.

Just as his eyes finally-  _ finally _ -fluttered closed, he heard the soft hum that notified him of the songwriters calming presence.    
  
He was awoken by a doorbell ringing, shooting up as soon as he realized he was alone. He drew out a shocked gasp- only placated by the fact that suddenly Wilbur was running in; concern written across his face.

“Tommy! Tommy are you alright?!”

“I’m just a fine big man, who’s at the door?”

“Erm…”

“Wilbur?”

“Let's go find out!” And he ran out before Tommy could question him further.

Tommy froze-

his parents?

Wil wouldn't know what had happened the night before,

He’d have no reason not to-

~~ Shit.  ~~

~~ Shit. ~~

~~ SHIT! ~~   
  


He got up though, heading for the door- to greet them head on- surprised to find Phil standing there, talking in a hushed voice to Wilbur.    
  


“Wilbur, why’s there an old man on the porch”

“Fucking- that- Tommy why?

“Right- sorry, Wil- why is there a married man on the porch?”

“Okay you listen here-”

Wilbur cackled, reaching to ruffle the teens hair. 

Nobody missed Tommy’s flinch.

“I’m sorry- I don-”

“Hey. It’s okay Toms, nobody’s upset with ya mate,” Phil smiled despite the concern that leaked into his voice.

“Really..?”s

“Of course! Now c’mon Tomathy- I’m making eggs and bacon!”

“Uhm…”

“You alright mate?”

“Yep!” and with that he ran off, collecting his blanket from the couch and wrapping it around his neck- similar to Techno’s cape ~~(or at least how he had seen cosplayer’s use it- yes, he’d been using tik tok more. what?)~~

He stumbled into the kitchen, biting his nail to the point he had begun to reach his thumb.

“Tommy,”

“Hmm?”

“We need talk about what happened last night,”

“I know,”

“Why did you...leave home..?”

“I think you already know,”

“Tommy, we want you to tell us, so we can stop..assuming the worst-”

“The worst being?”

“You didn’t run away,” Phil’s voice was calm, but unshed tears still bubbled at the corners of his pale blue eyes- worry etched into his expression as his eyebrows knitted downwards. 

“I um- no it was just, my grades slipped up an- y'know?”

“I don’t. Can you help me understand though Tommy? I want to know,” Tommy’s resolve to lie to them died on the spot. He practically dissolved, slumping forwards as the blanket fell to the ground- he felt Phil catch him, wrapping him in a tight hug. It took him a minute to find his words; but when he did- he all but added to and confirmed their suspicions. 

“My grades kinda plummeted and I’ve been a bit sad lately and like- Fatherinnit got kinda upset and-” He hiccuped, choking on the words as the memories fought to stay pushed away. 

“Shh, it’s okay, take your time.” There was a hand against his back now, rubbing careful circles around his upper back.

“Well- I- coping mechanisms right- I uhm, I used streaming as one and, it went south cause he was upset and like; yknow-?”

He drew in another shaky breath, prompting Phil to reassure him once more, Wil chiming in occasionally every now and again. 

“I bought a backup laptop for myself, so I could- stay connected but…”

“He found out about it?”

“Mhm..”

“Ah,” Wilbur’s fists were curled tightly, his eyes full of an anger Tommy had only seen when he was acting. 

and that was when Wilbur decided to bring down the real hatchet. “Twitter thinks you are dead,”

“What-”

“Phil was still streaming…”

“What?!”

He shot up, instantly backing away from Phil.

“Wait- when were you streaming..how were- how did you even know something was wrong I-” He sprinted away, digging into his backpack, he pulled out his laptop- to find that sure enough; he was connecting to the group chat call.

“Tommy, calm down- it’s okay..”

“No it’s- the police, I can’t-”   
  


“Tommy, calm down.” Phil placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, “Breathe with me- alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
